Fifteen Behenian Stars
|parent magic = Heavenly Body Magic Requip Celestial Spirit Magic |user = Akihisa Mugetsu Tsukihime Hyūga Amrit Aravinda Takana Zenbloom}} Fifteen Behenian Stars (十五根本星辰,Jūgo Kongen Seishin; Fifteen Source Stars) also known as the The Fifteen Heavenly Spirits of the Stars, are a set of ancient spells useable by users of Heavenly Body Magic, Requip and Celestial Spirit Magic. Description While the bases of these spells are unknown to most, Aki stated that they are similar to Take Over Magic. He also stated that it is nearly impossible to learn more then one of them, due to the large amount of time and magic need to learn and sustain them. In addition he stated that in order to use one, the user most form a pact with the intended star and allow it to it to user the users body as a vassal for its power. Thus hinting that the stars may be living creatures. Spells *'First Star: Algol - The Demon': *'Second Star: Pleiades - The Seven Sisters': Is the spell used by Tsukihime Hyūga *'Third Star: Aldebaran - The Follower': *'Forth Star: Capella - The Ram': Is the spell used by Takana Zenbloom. To activate this spell, Takana holds her sword up and points it at the sky. She calls out the name of Capella, and is immediately engulfed in golden light. Her body begins to morph into a centaur-like form, and her sword transforms into a giant, double-edged lance. Once the transformation is finished, Takana plants her lance in the ground in front of her, and the light around her disperses. *'Fifth Star: Sirius - The Scorcher': *'Sixth Star: Procyon - The Beast': Is a spell used by Kovano Razul *'Seventh Star: Regulus - The Lion Prince': *'Eight Star: Alkaid - The Seventh Leader': Is the spell used by Akihisa Mugetsu. To activate this spell, Aki will stretch his arms outward in a horizontal pose. From here he will rotate his arms in a circular motion, upon completing the circle he will clap his hands together. This causes a large amount of energy to gather around his body in a blinding flash. The large amount of energy along with the light, is then absorbed into his body changing his form. *'Ninth Star: Gienah - The Crow': *'Tenth Star: Spica - The Listener': *'Eleventh Star: Arcturus - The Guardian': *'Twelfth Star: Alphecca - The Jewel': *'Thirteenth Star: Antares - The Vermilion king': Is the spell used by Amrit Aravinda. *'Fourteenth Star: Vega - The Fallen': Is a spell used by Taru Razul *'Fifteenth Star: Deneb Algedi - The Rampart': Trivia * The Behenian fixed stars are a selection of fifteen stars considered especially useful for magical applications in the medieval astrology of Europe and the Arab world. Their name derives from Arabic bahman, "root," as each was considered a source of astrological power for one or more planets. Each is also connected with a gemstone and plant that would be used in rituals meant to draw the star's influence (e.g., into a talisman). When a planet was within six degrees of an associated star, this influence was thought to be particularly strong. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Requip Spells Category:Requip Magic